


When you give up

by dttwins



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Drabble, but hope as well
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-31
Updated: 2015-01-31
Packaged: 2018-03-09 20:18:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3263060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dttwins/pseuds/dttwins
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When you give up, just wait another day, it might be so much better then yesterday!</p>
            </blockquote>





	When you give up

**Author's Note:**

> Hello my lovely subscribers! Few but faithful! I had a depression and I still have it, so no promises:) BUT today I made myself write a lot of fanfics, and finish started series and started work, so there you go! One of the many! Enjoy!

Bilbo cried and cried and he couldn't stop. He only cried like that when his parents died. And there was nothing serious, nothing important that happened today. Just some hobbits were rude to him, somebody stealing his money when he went shopping. So he didn't get that nice fish he was craving all morning. Not a big deal. So some gentle hobbit was getting married today and he wasn't invited. They weren't even friends, just acquaintances. The thought that he didn't really had any friends made him cry harder. Why wasn't he normal, why wasn't he like other hobbits. Through tears he looked at the bow hanging on the wall. The wood smooth from so much use and care. Maybe he should stop going on small adventures and hunts. But at that thought everything in him rebelled. No! No! Why should he change, he was fine, he was not a problem! Oh but why was there nobody to love and accept him? After awhile he calmed down, and decided that he was through with pretending to be normal. And also with waiting. He would be a confirmed bachelor and happy. Little did Bilbo know that the next day a wizard would knock at his door and bring with him a chaotic bunch of dwarves, that will become his family and friends and loved ones.


End file.
